That's Entertainment
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: It's the end of it all, the beginning of your life, the joy, the sadness, the darkness covering the light and the moon shining through. It's all in fun.


With no chance of getting this other fic started, I've reverted back to my nice Cave of Zutara.

_That's Entertainment_

**waking up from bad dreams and smoking cigarettes  
**Zuko lifted his head, realizing the space beside him was empty. He sat up, and found the normal occupant of the left side of the bed sitting at the window, watching the rain fall. It was not a completely unnatural thing for her to be doing, but at two in the morning it did cause some sort of worriment.

"Katara," he said softly, and she didn't turn to face him. "Are you alright?"

For a moment he thought she was asleep, until she shifted her legs out from beneath them and hugged them close to her chest. She muttered something, and he climbed out of the bed, instantly missing the warmth of the covers. He sat down beside her, reaching over her knees to kiss her softly on the cheek.

"I had a nightmare," she murmured into the large pajama pants she loved to wear. "It was terrible."

"What happened?" he asked, bringing her closer.

She settled into his embrace. "We were fighting—I mean, we always fight, but this was so… I was dodging fire and I felt so _betrayed_ and…" She looked up at him. "I thought you changed."

He was startled by this, and brushed back her dark brown hair, limp out of the hair loops they were normally in. "I have."

She went back to hugging her knees and shook her head. "It was just a nightmare anyway."

**cuddling a warm girl and smelling stale perfume  
**Katara was patient beneath the umbrella. She had been for the past two hours. Sooner or later, Sokka had to figure out she was missing. Or maybe some crazy would pick her up first. She could use the umbrella as a weapon.

"Katara?" a voice called, and she knew the crazies were already out and looking for her.

She turned wondered whether she could get away with a self-defense plea if she through the umbrella at the oncoming teen. Zuko had proven only a thorn in her side since day one. She was quite willing to run away right then and there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not bothering to keep the hostility out of her voice. It was only expected by now.

"Going my own merry way," he answered with his own sharp tone. "I just couldn't help but notice you were absolutely miserable standing here. Your crazy brother not around?"

She tried not to let it show that he'd struck a nerve. "Just keep walking, Zuko. I don't feel like dealing with you."

He moved beneath her umbrella, uncomfortably close. The usual smell of cigarettes he wore had been washed away in the rain. "You're shivering," he said with a touch of kindness she was not used to hearing from him. "I can give you a ride, if you need one."

She glared at him. The thought of being in his car with him, which probably smelled liked smoke and him, and she didn't know how much longer she could stand that scent much longer.

He was close enough now that she could feel his warm skin. It was the fact that he would not leave her alone or move back away from her until she gave him the answer he wanted that she closed her umbrella, letting the rain fall over her.

"Fine," she muttered, "But let's not make a thing out of this.

**a hot summers day and sticky black tarmac  
**Katara was lying under the shade of a tree by the turtleduck pond, all but naked in her underclothes. The shadow darkened as someone stood over her.

"Hello, Lord Zuko," she lilted lazily.

"What are you doing here?" the new Fire Lord asked, sitting down beside her.

"It's so _hot_!" she moaned, stretching out her limbs and touching her toes to the water. "How do you survive?"

He chuckled. "You could ask the maids to draw you a cold bath."

"I _could_, but I've drawn my own baths for quite a while and I think I can keep doing so." She ran a sticky hand through her hair. "Seriously? Aren't you hot?"

He tugged at the collar of his shirt. "What can I do for you?"

She groaned again, leaning close to him. "I mean, I'm hot just looking at you!" Her fingers moved to find the buttons on his tunic, and he shouted as she began to unbutton it.

"What are you doing?" He brushed her fingers away.

"You can't tell me you're not burning up in that!" she said.

"You're delirious, aren't you?" he grabbed her arms, yanking her up. "Come on. Let's get you cooled down."

She leaned against him, pressing her sweaty forehead into his chest. "You should know something."

"What?" He tried to figure out how to un-stick themselves later.

"You smell good."

**feeding ducks in the park and wishing you were far away  
**Katara watched him carefully as he meditated in the shade of the turtleduck pond. It had been a rule since she'd arrived at the Fire Lord's Palace not to bother him, especially in this spot, but she had an itch of curiosity that needed scratching. Slowly, she stepped forward, sitting down only a few feet away from him. It seemed no care had been put into the small pond, not for a long time. They said nothing, and he did not seem to acknowledge her presence. Katara closed her eyes, feeling the gentle sunshine bounce off the lake waters.

Sometime, she must have fallen asleep.

When she opened her eyes, the sun was setting, and it seemed like the whole setting of the Fire Nation had changed. Beside her she felt something shift, and she looked over, surprised to see her head was resting on his shoulder. She jerked up, blushing.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said quietly. He was no longer in a meditative stance but stretched out, enjoying the change in scenery as well.

"It's fine," she muttered. "I didn't mean to bother you."

He smiled softly, and she found herself inching closer in the oncoming dark. The sun had inched beneath the horizon, and what the land had been transformed into moments ago was now shrouded in a cool blue and a thousand stars.

**Notes:**

So, the first bit was based off some fanart, the second, I think there is some legend in Japan about meeting under an umbrella, the third made me giggle as I kept imagining Katara talking about how Zuko was making her hot, and the fourth… It just ended. From the song (yes, these are lines from a song), I could've taken a whole bunch of verses, but I liked this one the best.


End file.
